


Big Queero 6

by TheLovelyOrchid



Series: they say we are what we are [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Pride, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyOrchid/pseuds/TheLovelyOrchid
Summary: San Fransokyo’s favorite heroes appear at pride and the internet loses its shit.
Series: they say we are what we are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591294
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Big Queero 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to my other fic “they say we are what we are.” You don’t have to read that to understand this but I would recommend it because it’s chill.

**Emma** _@emmaisgei_

Um... was anyone gonna mention Big Hero 6 was at pride or was I just supposed to see them walking in front of me wearing pride gear myself I-

**insertnamehere** _@ilikebread_

Replying to _@emmaisgei_

Wait, bh6 is at pride? BH6 SAYS GAY RIGHTS?!

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@ilikebread_

sure do - 💛

 **insertnamehere** _@ilikebread_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

IM???

**Aisha** _@aishalovesbighero_

(Video: distant footage of a group of people looking suspiciously like Big Hero 6 having a good time at Pride)

Is this? Them?? My loves???? _@therealbighero6_

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@aishalovesbighero_

It is! - 💗

**dumbass** _@yeshelloiamstupid_

I keep seeing people tweeting about bh6 at pride and the official twitter is replying saying yes? Do we have super gays?

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

(Selfie of Big Hero 6, visors tinted, at Pride)

To all of you lovely people speculating: Yes, we are at Pride! We’re having a lovely time, and we hope that everyone who was able to come, and those in the community that couldn’t, are having a wonderful pride month! Stay proud ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜 - 💗

**Alex Bo Balex** _@mynameisalex_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

So Big Hero 6 IS at Pride. I wonder if any of them are in the community or if they’re just showing support?

**Melanie** _@sunshinegirl_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

thanks bh6. as a big fan who is also a big queer, this means a lot 💞

 **Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@sunshinegirl_

Thanks for your support, Melanie! We’re glad to have such an impact on you 💞 - 💗

**gaming guy** _@playerone_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

Fag hero 6 is out to please all the little snowflakes. So now we are have a binch of sensitive queer-lovers defending the city? Reall nice.

**Sam Nickelson** _@fancypantsysam_

Replying to _@playerone_

I will literally pay you to never say anything ever again

**Max** _@madmax_

Nothing but love and respect for MY heroes _@therealbighero6_ ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💞

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@madmax_

Aw, we love you too, Max! 💕 - 💗

**Tinkerbell** _@idobelieveinfairies_

Can’t believe I missed _@therealbighero6_ at San Fransokyo Pride. Wish I could have gone :(

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@idobelieveonfairies_

I’m sorry you missed out this year, but hopefully we can see you another year? We’re hoping to make this a tradition - 💗

**Tinkerbell** _@idobelieveinfairies_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

Once I move out you best believe I’m living out and proud and coming to see my idols

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@idobelieveinfairies_

Then we can’t wait to see you then, Tink :) - 💗

**Carmen** _@urmomshouse_

Imagine stanning a problematic group of people in 2020. Couldn’t be me #BigHeroPride

**Daddy** _@charlietheunicornstop_

Okay I know everyone’s talking about bh6 at Pride but like... is no one gonna talk about Captain Cutie wearing the trans flag? #BigHeroPride

**Banana** _@idontcarewhatmyatis_

Replying to _@charlietheunicornstop_

Also pink has a lesbian flag, green has the gay flag on his face, and yellow has rainbow gum? I need answers,,, (but only if they’re willing to provide) #BigHeroPride

**May** _@thatlesbianwithaninternetconnection_

Replying to _@idontcarewhatmyatis_

if speedy isn’t a wlw ready and willing to fall in love with me then i don’t even see the point anymore #BigHeroPride

**Maia Cruz** _@cruzship_

Okay but like... is tall girl from _@therealbighero6_ a lesbian? Asking for a friend... #BigHeroPride

**Leia** _@leiaisntmyrealname_

Replying to _@cruzship_

can I be the friend though?

**Marcus** _@thisisacryforhelp_

If _@therealbighero6_ ‘s laser hands is gay, I would like to personally volunteer for him to chop me in half. If he is not, the offer still stands, I will just be less happy about it.

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

I’ve seen a lot of confusion on here, so I’m just gonna say it. Yes, I’m trans. Gender and former. Next question. - 💙 #BigHeroPride

**bebe** _@iambebe_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

that explains the mech suits

**Micah** _@micahmicahmicah_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

Finally, some good fucking food. #BigHeroPride

**Kevin Jackson** _@kevinjackson223_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

okay trap

**LGBTQ+ Support** _@lgbtqsupport_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

Thanks for sharing your identity like this. It means a lot to the community that there’s someone like you out there representing and supporting us. 💙 #BigHeroPride

**Memes** _@nicetomemeyouracquaintance_

The B in LGBTQ+ stands for Big Hero 6 (instead of its previous meaning, Big titties) and no I do not take constructive criticism #BigHeroPride

**Blue Canoe** _@thebluecanoe_

Replying to _@nicetomemeyouracquaintance_ there is no criticism to give this is just fact

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

I am, in fact, a lesbian! Thanks for all of the wonderful words from everyone! - 💗 #BigHeroPride

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

I am also gay. I will not, however, be accepting any requests to being chopped in half. - 💚 #BigHeroPride

**Marcus** _@thisisacryforhelp_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

shit, god saw my post

**awkward shoe** _@ilikefeet_

Replying to _@thisisacryforhelp_

and he will judge you for your sins

**Marcus** _@thisisacryforhelp_

Replying to _@ilikefeet_

i do not think you have room to talk

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

I am straight. All head cannons and ships still accepted and welcome - 🧡 #BigHeroPride

**Blob** _@theshippingblob_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

this guy gets me

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

i am also straight. but you either accept lgbtq+ rights or die - 💛 #BigHeroPride

**May** _@thatlesbianwithaninternetconnection_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

oh, what’s that? my heart? can you hear it shattering? (but i still love you, thank you for the support, ma’am) #BigHeroPride

**Noodle** _@justanoodle_

I feel 10000000000% safer knowing our city is protected by big strong queers #BigHeroPride

**I Don’t Know** _@transbiandreadytodie_

Replying to _@justanoodle_

Mood

**Eli** _@elisayshi_

Replying to _@justanoodle_

but like... it’s a little weird though?

**Noodle** _@justanoodle_

Replying to _@elisayshi_

how so??

**Mrs. Cutie** _@capcutiesgf_

Knowing captain cuties trans kind of ruins him for me :/

**Karmi** _@KHeartsQT_

Replying to _@capcutiesgf_

Well if him being trans really bothers you that much I doubt he would have wanted you in the first place :/

**Mrs. Cutie** _@capcutiesgf_

Replying to _@KHeartsQT_

that was a little rude

**Karmi** _@KHeartsQT_

Replying to _@capcutiesgf_

So is being a little garbage baby but here you are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Thank you everyone for all of the lovely words and meetings today! We all had a lovely time at the parade, and we hope to have an even better time next year! Happy Pride! -❤️💙💗💛💚🧡

**Isabella** _@bellastansbighero6_

Replying to _@therealbighero6_

I would literally die for them

**Big Hero 6** _@therealbighero6_

Replying to _@bellastansbighero6_

Please, do not. -❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this silly little fic. It was a lot of fun to write. Please leave comments and kudos at your own discretion.
> 
> (Also, if you couldn’t figure out who was who, the hearts are color coded:  
> 💛 - Gogo  
> 💙 - Hiro  
> ❤️ - Baymax  
> 💚 - Wasabi  
> 🧡 - Fred  
> 💗 - Honey Lemon)


End file.
